From U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,602, a generic tool arrangement is known, which consists of a screw-in tool and a tool receiver, designed as a machine spindle. An outer thread, which is designed as a buttress thread and engages in a corresponding inner thread on the tool receiver, is located on the screw-in tool. In addition, a conical support surface for the centric placement of a corresponding counter surface on the screw-in tool is provided on the front side of the tool receiver.
In connecting screw-in tools with a tool receiver by means of a thread, the problem may arise that as a result of an elastic deformation of the thread flanks during screwing and tightening, only a few thread courses in the vicinity of the arranged clamping surfaces take over a load-bearing function. Thus, the possible tensile strength of the thread cannot be utilized and the connection does not attain the maximum stability. This is particularly the case if outer and/or inner threads are made of brittle material, such as a hard metal or ceramics.